<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В имени твоём... by Little_Unicorn, SilenaYa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694541">В имени твоём...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa'>SilenaYa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что Шерлок с Джоном значат друг для друга?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1 - О Джоне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Встречи первой признание, слова одного блажь<br/>
И потребность отчаянья — букв простых антураж.<br/>
Звуков цепь смыслом полнится, нет другого пути,<br/>
И в груди чувства множатся, как с ума не сойти.</p><p>В имени твоём — дерзость и огонь афганской войны,<br/>
В имени твоём — верность не измеримой ничем глубины,<br/>
В имени твоём — сталь, да отваги и доблести свет,<br/>
В имени твоём — печаль, тень кошмаров и прожитых лет.</p><p>В имени твоём — храбрость, ничем неуёмная страсть,<br/>
В имени твоём — краткость, чётких движений власть,<br/>
В имени твоём — работа, знаний пёстрое полотно,<br/>
В имени твоём — забота, участия и внимания тепло.</p><p>В имени твоём — нежность, оседающая на губах,<br/>
В имени твоём — безбрежность, притаившаяся в глазах,<br/>
В имени твоём — свет, согревающий сердце и душу,<br/>
В имени твоём — секрет... Его знаю, озвучить — трушу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2 - О Шерлоке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Букв привычных звучание — благородная слова изящная вязь,<br/>
Причина сердца отчаяния, душа замерла трепеща, затаясь.<br/>
Сокрыто — и это главное, не свернуть с намеченного пути,<br/>
Будущее рядом справное, так близко, как можно б найти...</p><p>Твоё имя — выстрел, с первой встречи собой меня поразил.<br/>
Твоё имя — смысл, захотелось жить снова и прибавило сил.<br/>
Твоё имя — опасность, вновь бегущий по венам адреналин.<br/>
Твоё имя — страстность, на себе то взволнованно ощутил.</p><p>Твоё имя — загадки и решений внезапных чарующий миг.<br/>
Твоё имя — повадки, возмущения и страха за тебя крик.<br/>
Твоё имя — Чертоги, чистый разум и выводов полотно.<br/>
Твоё имя — дороги, преступников пойманных не сочтено.</p><p>Твоё имя — работа, надменности, грубости яркий ярлык,<br/>
Твоё имя — забота, хоть показывать чувства и не привык.<br/>
Твоё имя — восторг, что пленил неожиданно сердце и душу,<br/>
Твоё имя — итог. Знаю, понял, признаться в том — трушу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>